Pteranodon
|-|Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=120 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc=Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height=6 FT |length=36 FT |weight=35 LBS |speedl = 24 14|speedt = Starting: Elder:|growth = 0.4|defense = Baby: 5/ Elder: 5}} In-Game The Pteranodon '''(toothless face) (pronounced: T-air-oh-don) in-game is a small pterodactyloid with a long, curved, almost boomerang-like beak that is colored black with a dark yellow splatter at the tip. It has a small, red crest with a yellow flap or extention of the crest with red spots. The '''Pteranodon '''has a brown body covered with pycnofibres which make the animal more areodynamic. It also has big wings which begin yellow and progress into red the closer the membrane gets to the finger tip which also have blue splatters on them. This is the '''male animal we are referring to, the female's coloration is blander and the male is larger, as you would expect. It is so far the third most accurate pterosaur in the game. It is also the only animal in the game to have genders even though both males and females can lay eggs. Note: The female Pteranodon is a separate skin for this Pterosaur. Roar The Pteranodon roar is a bird-like chirp. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:120 Time before elder:28 minutes Speed:14 Sprinting Speed:17 DPS:40 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days: 10 Counter with: Quetzalcoatlus |-|Classic Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= Gamepass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |height=6 FT |length=36 FT |weight=35 LBS |speedl = 24 14 |desc=Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |speedt = Starting: Elder:|growth = 0.4|defense = Baby: 5/ Elder: 5}} The Pteranodon is a orange flying reptile. It has a large orange crest on the back of its head with black eyes. It is one of the only dinos in game that can climb. It has 40 oxygen, and can swim as fast as it can fly. Pteranodon, alongside other dinos like Utahraptor and Sarcosuchus appear much smaller in-game than in real life. Due to the biggest dinos being added first the medium-sized dinosaurs are very small, and the smallest ones aren't added at all |-|Electric Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS|available = Promo codes: 092316}} The Electric Pteranodon was released on September 23, 2016, as a twitter code on version 3.8.0. It has a sky blue body with red accents on the frill, wings, and back. It also has two black dots with red rims around its wings. It has red eyes with black pupils. Despite its name, it looks and doesn't seem in any way related to anything that does to do with electricity. Trivia *Model made by: ChickenEngineer |-|Fossil Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS |available = 2016 Halloween Event}} The Fossil Pteranodon is a Halloween event skin which was released during the Halloween 2016 event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the 'Main map'. It is pale yellow in color and just like its counterparts it looks like a fossil of a Pteranodon. Trivia *Model made by: BaebladeMaster *This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. |-|Decomposer Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} "A surprisingly crucial part of the ecosystem." The Decomposer Pteranodon commonly referred to as Decomposer/Decomp, is a skin of the Pteranodon resembling a fly. Due to its small size, good damage, and fast speed, players will frequently use it to chip away at larger dinosaurs. This can be countered by either grabbing the Decomposer Pteranodon, or using your AOE attack when the Decomposer is close to you. It is black in color, with gray semi-transparent wings with big red buggy eyes. Trivia *Model made by: servez_2build |-|Late Valentine's Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= 500 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} Late Valentine's Plush is a rare plushie skin for the Pteranodon. It has a white chicken carrying a big red heart. Nothing on the model moves, it just hovers through the air. The skin has a 1% drop rate from Plush Eggs. It is the rarest of the plushies. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 1% random chance of hatching, making it the rarest skin of the plushies. |-|Mayhem Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=Obtainable via Mayhem Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS|available = Yes}} The Mayhem Pteranodon is one of the animals you can get from hatching the Mayhem egg in the trading map. Design Its body is mainly black with thin white stripes and red dots, and has a gray neck. Its crest and eyes is starts off glowing neon red. Like all of the other Mayhem skins, it can change color by roaring or doing AOE attack. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching. |-|Freedom Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=750 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} The Freedom Pteranodon was released during the 2017 4th of July event. It looks more like a Freedom Seagull more than an actual pterosaur. It's body and head is white in color, with both a red and blue eye and blue and red legs. It also has blue and red wings with black lines connecting them in which some would argue that the wings look similar to DNA structure. It has a yellow beak and feet with a blue, red, and white tail. On the top of its head it wears a 'freedom' hat. It leaves a trail of blue, white, and red sparkles behind as it walks/flies/swims. |-|Lil UFO Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=Obtainable via code |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} Could the pyramids be made by aliens who flew into our solar system and helped man kind? Not really but, this thing had to do something with Area 51. The Lil UFO Pteranodon is a small green alien-like creature with a large beak, two antenae on it's head and small red eyes with black surrounding them. All of that is inside of a small UFO with green and red lights, a large transparent bowl or capsule which can open and close, flying on green wings which can sprout out and retract back to the flying saucer. It is unknown whether or not these are the wings of the alien or are they mechanical. Watch out, this little alien is known for abducting small animals! Just like what the name implies it looks like a alien. It comes in it's own spaceship which is black with some flashing lights that include neon green and red. The Pteranodon itself is green with a set of red eyes and tentacles for wings. It has a black beak. Unlike all other Pteranodon skins the Lil UFO Pteranodon is able to grab quite a selection of small dinosaurs. |-|IN REAL LIFE= In Real Life Trivia The Pteranodon is a pretty big pterosaur in real life, being bigger than a human being. Found in the USA, the Pteranodon inhabited the Western Interior Seaway which at the time split the USA's into two main islands, Laramidia and Appalachia. It lived during the Late Cretaceous 86-84.5 MYA. It ate a diet consisting of fish, squids and maybe even carcasses of marine reptiles and giant fish that washed up on the beaches. Many scientists and paleoartists speculate Pteranodon possessing a Pelican-like throat pouch wich would allow the animal to maybe dive swiftly into the water and catch unfortunate fish and other prey items that happened to swim by. Species and Popculture There were many species of Pteranodon, ranging from the most famous one P.longiceps '''to the lesser known ones being possibly '''Dawndraco kanzai .In the game it is the famous one, Pteranodon longiceps. It was once depicted as a marsupial, then as a aquatic reptile, then as a flying bat-like reptile, then as a hairy reptile and finally as the fluffy toothless bat-croc-bird that we know and love today with pycnofibres on it's body. Though popculture and our very bias media and fanboys still depict it as a pycnofibreless, sometimes toothed and long tailed pterosaur with broken hands, lifting things off the ground and sometimes bearing the innacurate name Pterodactyl '''reffering to the small German pterodactyloid known as '''Pterodactylus. Which basically happens nearly everytime when the cancerous individuals of the paleontological media can't accept the truth because it "ruins their childhood" in which they had been told that dinosaurs,pterosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles couldn't spend a day without killing anything instead of acting like actual living and breathing animals that need to rest, eat and drink. They also don't accept it because "fluffy things aren't scary" which is also the reason behind some people being desperate to bring their scaly Jurassic Park monsters back, over exaggerating some of the new discoveries like the one about the scale patches no bigger than coins found on Tyrannosaurus and over exaggerated the finds, making it sound like these small scale patches which were preserved in the places we already knew feathers didn't exist on Rex had proven that it was entirely scaly. Trivia * Pteranodon is one of the state fossils of Kansas, along with Tylosaurus. Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Creatures